User blog:Jaadowgg/Chapter 338 Review: Up In The Trees
I'm just gonna say that near the start of this chapter, I almost cryed. What part was so sad that it almost made me cry? Uh, you'll just have to find out for yourself. Or, you know, you could read on. That works, too. So! At the end of the last chapter, Gon went back to the Hunter's Association building after his nice little chat with Kaito hoping to speak with Ging. However, when he got there, Ging was no longer there. Instead, there was a note saying that Ging will be at the top of the World Tree. This chapter starts off with Gon, Killua and Alluka in the town that's closest to the World Tree. Gon reads off some facts about the tree and the three of them get a picture taken. Afterwards, Gon and Killua say their farewells with Killua saying he was pretty bummed out when Gon said "I'll do it myself" and "This doesn't involve you". I would be, too, if my best friend said that to me. Killua also says that Alluka's the one who healed Gon and Gon asks why he didn't say so sooner. Kil explains Alluka's ability and tells Gon he has "complicated family issues". He says that he's willing to risk his life to protect Alluka/Nanika. Kil says he's going to travel many places with Alluka and he'll contact Gon every now and then and that if anything should happen, to notify him and Gon promises to do the same. Gon says that they'll always be friends wherever they are. Kil says to give Ging his greetings and then, they part ways. At the office place (where people go if they want to climb the tree), the guy says the minimum age to climb the tree is 18. Gon shows his Hunter's License and the guy lets him go after signing a waver. He tells Gon not to follow any tracks left by other people and to use his bare hands. That's what the guy that's already up there did. On his way up, he feels a connection with the tree and comes across an injured climber. After getting some help for him, Gon continues on his way. At the top, Gon is greeted by- OMIGOSHWHATISTHAT!? Oh. It's just a baby bird. Okay. Turns out, there's a nest there with other birds. Yeesh. I'd hate to be around when the mother comes back. Anyway, Ging is there and he tells Gon that he got tired of waiting. Ging asks how long it took Gon and he replies about 20 minutes. Ging says he barely passed for a first timer and give him some fruit. Gon asks Ging what it is he wants and Ging says it's "something that (he) can't see in front of (him)". He says the reason why he wanted to be a Hunter was because being a Hunter was the only way he could go where he wanted to go. That place was a grave for royalty. It was a small expedition paid out of pocket because nobody wanted to back it up without some kind of award or something. Ging decided if he was a Hunter, money wouldn't be a problem. So, at age 15 he investigated and reformed the grave. He says he went on archaeology websites and blogs and was looking for people who didn't need any money or a reputation and who wanted the truth and "who can keep their mouths shut" and that he can trust. He goes on saying that he's always looking for something he wants even if it's something he doesnt care about. Gon doesn't get it so Ging carries on with his story. He says that everyone he met online was older than him and were average people. They started researching about it and even donated what little money they had. he says that once he stepped inside he wasn't happy that he able to see the truth he was looking for, but he was happy when he saw the smiles on his comrades faces and shook their hands. He says he still keeps in touch with those people and compared to them, the truth he found was "just a small addition". Gon asks Ging what he's looking for now and Ging explains. He starts off by asking Gon what the tree they climbed was and Gon's response is "the World Tree". Ging then asks how they're explaining it down there (at the town) to which Gon responds giving a fact about the tree that he read earlier. Ging says it "isn't wrong" but the truth was that it was just a young tree that stopped growing because it didn't have enough nutrients. He explains that a real World Tree "takes root on a mountain, intakes magma, surpases the atmosphere and becomes even bigger at the world's 'outside'". Ging explains that the map and the Ants were both aliens from the outside. That's the truth that "they don't teach you in school". He says that the world that they know is not ridiculously large. That the "chosen ones from a certain era from a certain place" all have records when they went outside. The chapter then ends with Ging telling Gon that his goal hasn't changed. "'Something that (he) wants that's not in front of (him).'" Hoo. Boy, that's a lot of information. But it is very interesting information. So, have you figured out what part almost made me cry? No, it wasn't when Gon had a little sit down with his dad. If you didn't guess, then shame on you. If you did guess, then as soon as you read the chapter (assuming you read the chapter before reading this review), then it almost made you cry too. For those of you still wondering, it was the part where Gon and Killua parted ways. IT'S HEARTBREAKING, MAN! Anyway, about the chapter. Aside from the heartbreaking part, it was a really good chapter. I liked getting to hear from Ging. And the end when he explains about the outside, very intriguing no doubt. (CSI: Miami meme with Pirates of the Carribean reference incoming) Looks like Ging will soon find himself... At World's End. YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Sorry. Had to.) So, like always, post your thoughts and opinions on the chapter below. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts